Spork
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: Kyo knows he’s developed certain feelings for a certain rat. What will happen when Yuki finds out? And where does Tohru stand in all of this?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Well, this is going to be my first fanfiction that I'm actually bothering to post up. I would like some feedback if possible. I don't really care if you think it's horrible, as long as you state what's wrong with it. This is a sort of on the fly thing, and the plot, well…I would take any suggestions. The idea to start this just came to me, and I would need help to further develop it since I don't really know what's going on myself. Any suggestions made will be considered. ****Also, if you're reading this, Bernice (you know who you are), I'm terribly sorry about the…contents of this fanfiction. It just won't leave my head.**** Also, this will be an AU fic, so all the relations of the characters will be different. That'll be explained in time. Oh, and this is based off of the anime, since I have not read the manga. If or when Akito appears or is mentioned, she will be referred as a he. **  
**--NarutoKyuu

* * *

**

_**Title: Spork**_  
_**Chapter: One**_  
_**Summary: Kyo knows he's developed certain feelings for a certain rat. What will happen when Yuki finds out? And where does Tohru stand in all of this?**_  
_**Parings: (main) KyoYuki**_  
_**Rating: Teen (for safety measures if you think otherwise, just say so)**_  
**_Genre: Humor/Romance_**  
_**Warnings: Hints at shonen-ai, probably some cursing, maybe some slight OOCness**_  
_**Disclaimer: Ha. I wish I owned Fruits Basket. Do I? –shrugs- I don't own any of the characters used.

* * *

**_

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

Yuki Sohma was a polite, young man in his junior year of high school. So, if some passerby saw Yuki at the mall with some friends; that would be considered normal. If that same passerby, however, noticed Yuki was listening to one earphone of an iPod, he or she very well may have the wrong Yuki Sohma. And if, upon further inspection, that passerby noticed that Yuki had a disinterested, or (God forbid) an _irritated _look on his face; well, maybe he or she is delusional and hallucinating. Or he or she was dropped on the head as a baby. Or maybe they were perfectly healthy in the brain and that simply Yuki could not take much more of his orange-haired "friend." Ever since Kyo moved in, Yuki had steadily started relying on his little, electronic, music-playing friend.

Kyo happened to be the nephew of a friend of Yuki's guardian, Shigure, and since something had happened to the said friend and Kyo, Shigure had valiantly offered to let them stay at their home. "Besides," Shigure had said, "it was getting too boring with just Yuki there. With you and Kyo it might be livelier." So, Hatori and Kyo had moved in.

Now, Shigure and Hatori did not think that this would be much of a problem. After all, Shigure had known Hatori since grade school and Yuki had known Kyo before they could even insult one another. The one thing the two older men had seemed to forget was that Yuki and Kyo were the exact opposites of the other. Shigure and Ayame, Yuki's elder brother and another old friend of Shigure, had even compiled a list of comparisons that could be associated with the two one time. It looked something like this:

Kyo -------------------------- Yuki

Fire -------------------------- Water

Earth ------------------------- Sky

Bee --------------------------- Bird

Cat --------------------------- Mouse

Oil ---------------------------- Water

Fire --------------------------- Ice

Fork -------------------------- Spoon

Needless to say, the list went on and on. If one looked far enough, they could have seen the two compared to the strangest of things, like a scorpion and an ant, or a pencil and an eraser. The strangest thing was that the two happened to be best friends, more or less. They did happen to disagree much more than they agreed, but in some way, to the bafflement of Shigure, that only resulted in them growing closer.

As Yuki contemplated as to how he and Kyo could ever possibly be anything but mortal enemies, his friends blabbered on about some conversation he had lost a hold to long ago.

"Yuki, you've been really quiet," a blond, too-hyper-for-a-fifteen-year-old, boy said all of a sudden.

"Momiji's right," a wide-eyed brunette girl said. "You haven't been talking much. Is there something wrong?"

Yuki looked at Tohru with confusion. When had the conversation turn to him? Tohru, sadly, took this as him saying that it was because something she had done. And Tohru being Tohru, resolved to fix this at once.

"It's because of something I did, isn't it? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm terribly sorry!" and just like that, Tohru was off on her own apologizing rant.

"It wasn't something you did, Miss Honda," Yuki said politely, abruptly stopping her rant. "I was just thinking; that's all."

"That would usually mean something's wrong, wouldn't it?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if you're risking appearing impolite to the public, there must be something wrong," Kyo remarked.

Yuki let the insult slide by. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking over how we ever became friends."

"It was when we finally could string together a sentence, wasn't it? Something along the lines of: 'Your hair's a funny color.' and 'Well yours is too then.' right?" Kyo asked innocently enough.

"Yes, I think it was that. You thought my hair was a weird color," Yuki agreed, with an odd smile on his face.

Most of the others stood around, baffled. Yuki and Kyo never really talked about how they had met or how they had become so close. It was surprising to find out that they had known each other for so long.

"Yuki!" a loud voice sang out.

"Oh dear God," Yuki muttered, amethyst eyes widening.

"I thought Shigure and Hatori told us he was away checking on other branches of his business," Kyo questioned.

"Obviously I did too. If I had known he'd be back, I'd be safely locked in my room, stupid cat," Yuki ground out, waiting for the imminent doom.

"Oh, little brother, I've missed you!" Ayame was stopped just short of full on squashing the poor boy.

"Hey, Aya!" Momiji greeted.

"It's good to see you all! Especially you, Tohru! That trip was far too long!" the man cheerfully boomed, unaware of Yuki trying to appear invisible to the common crowd who had stopped to stare.

"It wasn't long enough," Kyo growled.

"Nonsense," Ayame exclaimed, waving the thought away with a hand.

"Oh yeah," Tohru said. "I thought you would be gone for another week, Ayame. Did something happen?"

"Nothing disastrous, rest assured. Everything was doing fine, so I decided to surprise you all by gracing you with my presence once again much sooner!" the long-haired man said, laughing.

Kyo spared a glance at Yuki. The poor guy looked like he would break down into tears. Or break down Ayame's face.

"Hey," a random passerby yelled out. "Isn't that President Yuki?"

"No way, it can't…Oh my gosh, I think it is!"

Since it appeared that Yuki was using all of his willpower and self-control not to yell out and attack the unsuspecting man, Kyo went to save whatever was left of his friend's pride and dignity.

"Ayame," Kyo growled out.

"Yes?" he near sang.

It took all that Kyo had not to cringe. Sadly, he could not form a polite sentence and yelled, "We're going back to the house **now**! At least there you can act stupid all you want with Shigure! I would like to keep my dignity, thank you very much!"

Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away, a cricket chirped. Somewhere in a house, not so far, far away, a man that could be associated with a dog sneezed.

"Oh, yes! Shigure!" Ayame exclaimed happily and he skipped to the exit of the mall. Tohru and Momiji were not very far behind, talking with the over-exuberant man.

The remaining three, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Yuki, trailed behind oh so slowly.

"Hey, Yuki, are you okay?" Haru asked.

Yuki slowly nodded, his eyes hidden by his bangs as he kept his head down.

As they walked home, Yuki finally spoke again. "Thanks," Yuki muttered to Kyo. "If you hadn't done that, I'm not sure what I would have done."

"Just remember you owe me one for this, damn rat."

Yuki muttered something along the lines of, "Whatever," and kept on walking.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

"Oh, Aya! What a surprise! I didn't know you'd be back so soon!" Shigure exclaimed.

"I couldn't stand being away any longer! I simply had to come back," Ayame said, explaining why he came back a week early.

Just then, Hatori walked in through the door and looked calmly at the group. He took note of his two strange friends, Tohru and Momiji who seemed to be enjoying themselves, Hatsuharu and Kyo who seemed to be trying their best to ignore his two strange friends, and the disheveled Yuki who seemed torn between either throwing a tantrum and cursing his brother's very existence or smacking his brother in the face and stomping into his room.

"Ayame, I figured you were here. I could hear you twenty feet from the house," Hatori said.

"'Tori!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Now what are you doing here back so early?"

"I missed you guys!"

Hatori nodded and quietly walked up the stairs and went to his room. The dining room was quiet.

Ayame opened his mouth to fill the silence.

That is when disaster struck.

Yuki let out a soft groan and glared at Ayame.

"Y-Yuki…a-are you okay?" Tohru stuttered out.

Yuki's voice was low. Thankfully, instead of going into a rant and throwing a tantrum and cursing Ayame's very existence, Yuki simply said, "I'll be in my room," and trudged up the stairs.

Kyo moved to follow Yuki to his room, but Tohru beat him to it. So instead, the orange-haired teen threw Ayame an odd look that he knew meant _something_, and went to his own room.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there's the first chapter of Spork. I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to finish this up and get it out today. Tell me what you guys think of it okay? Flames would even be good I guess. As long as I know people are reading and actually spending their time to review this. Also I'll need reviews to see if you'd like me to continue this. If you do, I apologize in advance if I update a bit slowly.**

**Oh! And if you can figure out why I gave this such an odd title, you can have a free virtu-cookie!**  
**--NarutoKyuu**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Well, I'm glad people like this so far. I didn't expect it much. But it's nice. :3 Myeh...I feel ashamed at myself for the way I'm treating poor Ayame. That guy doesn't get enough love. –resists urge to give him a big hug- Anyways, onto other stuff.**

**To ****Ru-Tori****: Thanks a bunch! I wasn't quite sure if they were in character or not. –gives up cookie- Ah well, it's not **_**exactly **_**yaoi, by definition terms. It's more of shonen-ai (since that's as brave as I can get) so…yeah. I don't think it'll be happening anytime soon though.**

**To ****Anniwigledoo****: Thanks! I'll continue it to the best of my abilities for all your guys' sakes. And yeah, I couldn't resist making them friends.**

**Oh, and I'm probably mostly gonna update on weekends, and not necessarily on a regular schedule, so I apologize in advance. Ah, and I do apologize if I fail to keep within the genre.**  
**--NarutoKyuu

* * *

**

_**Title: Spork**_  
_**Chapter: Two**_  
_**Summary: Kyo knows he's developed certain feelings for a certain rat. What will happen when Yuki finds out? And where does Tohru stand in all of this?**_  
_**Parings: (main) KyoYuki, hints of YukiTohru and KyoTohru**_  
_**Rating: Teen**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance (is subject to change)**_  
_**Warnings: Slight shonen-ai, some cursing, maybe some slight OOCness**_  
_**Disclaimer: Do you **__**think**__** I own Fruits Basket? No, I didn't think so. So stop buggin' me!

* * *

**_

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

To say Kyo was in a bad mood would be saying the understatement of the entire history of the universe. For the past week he had, for the most part, secluded himself from the rest of the world. He had created his own little hidey-hole to escape the harsh truth that came with being aware of one's surroundings.

And to think, this had all happened because Ayame had come back a week early. Well, no. It would be incorrect (and not to mention horribly unfair) to blame it all on the poor guy. There were two reasons for Kyo's worsening mood after all.

Reason Number One: the rain. It had been either raining or looking like the clouds were going to spontaneously combust all week. And the rain was not just a little, "Oh it's raining?" sissy drizzle schools make you stay inside for. Oh no, it was a full on, one-nanosecond-outside-and-you're-holding-half-a-lake pour. And, as we all know, when it rained, Kyo suffered. Suffered a whole lot.

Reason Number Two: now this was partly Ayame's fault. Ever since Tohru had gone to check on Yuki that Sunday, the two had been on better terms than ever. Somewhere along the week Tohru had even gotten Yuki to call her by first name. And they were not just getting closer, oh no, there was a more frightening (at least to Kyo) occurrence than that. Ever since Yuki had been talking to Tohru more and more, he had been becoming more open and free. Not to say he did not still hide emotions, but yes, the slight change was so apparent (although no one else seemed to be able to tell) it was frightening, if not a bit saddening. Wait, could something slight be apparent?

In other matters, Kyo knew it was wrong to be jealous of Tohru –the girl deserved to be happy, he knew that- and his conscience was bent on bashing, slicing, squashing, and causing _every single damn _injury known to man unto his mind just to let him know what he already knew. Yeah, he knew he was jealous of Tohru and not Yuki. He had been very aware of his predicament for some long, long two months.

"_See? You __**knew**__ this was going to happen. You __**knew**__! But you refused to stop liking the rat, even after I told you! And you still refuse! Just suck it up and __**be happy **__for him! If you don't, you'll only get hurt! Why don't you ever __**listen **__to me?" _Whabam and an imaginary thwomp to the head by stone-age club. There went that stupid, annoying conscience again. Kyo was seriously starting to fear for his sanity. And once he started arguing with himself and his conscience _won_? Well, Kyo was surprised they had not thrown him into a mental ward for rehabilitation.

So, after approximately six days, twelve hours, ten minutes, and twenty-three seconds of this, no, Kyo was not in a very good mood at all.

"Hey, orange top!" Smack.

"What?" he growled out, a bit more vicious than he had intended. The evil glare he gave did not help much either. It took him a few seconds to register why _she _(of all people) was there. Arisa and Saki had offered to take Tohru out for some relaxation. Tohru had refused politely, but everyone else thought she deserved it, and pushed her to go.

"Kyo, there's been something…off about you all week. All that rain couldn't just be the cause of this. Is something wrong?"

That voice. How could he completely despise that voice when it was directed at him, but be entirely mesmerized by it whenever it wasn't?

"What's it to you?" he snapped. He had not even bothered for an insult.

"Does it bother you that even I worry about you sometimes?"

Kyo bit back a retort and let out a soft sigh. Great. He had just succeeded to piss off Yuki with four words. Four very simple, very small, no-more-than-five-letters-long words. What the hell was wrong with him? Ever since Kyo and his uncle moved in, they had slowly moved from not-so-happy back to their mutual agreement and understanding. And now he had to go and mess up what little relationship they had. Oh sure, they had gotten into little arguments like this all the time, more than twice a day usually, but Kyo had never heard Yuki's voice strain that much during _any _of those fights.

Refusing to let the day get any worse than it already had, Kyo stalked off to his room. However, there was no way he had missed those vibrant, amethyst eyes boring giant holes into him, trying so hard to understand what was wrong.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

Another week passed in a very similar manner. Only this time, the stupid (sadistic) sun managed to shine very brightly in an extremely blue sky. Everything and everyone seemed so _damn _happy and bright. Everyone except for two brooding male teens and their worry-stricken friends. Over the course of another six or seven days, Yuki and Kyo had started arguing more and more, and the arguments had been getting more and more spiteful. They no longer were the little, forgettable, insignificant, mini-quarrels that they used to be. These caused deeper and deeper wounds in the both of them. Now all Yuki had to do to start a fight was call out Kyo's name. He never got to understand what was wrong with Kyo. Kyo never let him.

So now, Yuki had taken more to studying for ridiculous things he never had to study for before and going out with Tohru and their friends when he did not have his mind wheeling from one boring text book to an even more boring one. Kyo? Well, he was either on the roof or curled up in his bed in frustration. He would be nicely and therapeutically rearranging his room if both Hatori and Shigure had not warned him he would pay for all things lost.

One day Shigure had had the nerve to try to "console" the orange teen. Too bad Shigure did not know the meaning of subtlety. It went something like this:

"You know, Kyo, it's not good to let jealousy go this far. You should just let her go and be glad. Not rip apart your friendship with Yuki."

"You fucking sound like my damn conscience."

"Language, Kyo." Shigure had left the room after snickering. It had probably been a wise choice, considering Kyo was ready to give him a new face.

And talking about his good, little friend, it had only gotten worse.

It was yelling, _"I told you so! I told you this was a bad idea! Even Shigure agrees! Just let your jealousy go away! Be happy for the guy and let him go! At least then you would still be friends! But __**no**__ you had to ignore me __**again**__! And look where that got you! I hope you're suffering!" _nearly twenty-four/seven.

Kyo was yelling (in his mind of course), _"I thought my conscience was supposed to __**help **__me? Not give me a headache every damn hour!"_

Needless to say, Kyo was near his breaking point.

A soft knock interrupted Kyo's thoughts. It was probably a good thing too. Kyo let out a grunt to let the person know he was aware of their presence outside of his room.

"May I…May I come in?"

Silence.

"Kyo?"

Tohru sure sounded worried. Kyo sighed. "Sure."

His door quietly opened and then shut.

"Well come on." Kyo urged none to gently.

"Uhm…Sh-Shigure wanted me to come talk to you." Tohru was nervous. She had seen the fights between Yuki and Kyo and even tried to break some up. Let us just say it did not go too well.

"Come on, you can sit, ya know?" Kyo was trying to lighten up, really. Too bad his back was still facing Tohru.

"I-it's okay. I can stand," she reassured.

Kyo groaned and forced himself to flop around, sit up, and look at Tohru through bleary eyes. Man, she was a mess. As much as she tried not to show it, she was ever so slightly shaking. Her face had gotten a bit paler, her body was a tad skinnier, and there were faint dark bags under her eyes.

At that moment Kyo found out he was not the only one close to snapping and screaming into his pillow until he nearly suffocated himself.

In that same moment, Tohru had thrown herself against Kyo and wrapped her arms around him tight. And she had just _deflated _into him, like a dead balloon. She sucked in a choked breath and started talking.

"Shigure told me that, that y-you w-were jealous of Yuki. T-that you were j-jealous t-that we were becoming so close. A-and that was the r-reason why you s-started fighting with him more."

Kyo was at a loss of what to do. He was not nearly as good at comforting people as the person whom he was trying to comfort. How did one go about doing that? And since when had the poor girl started sobbing? He decided just to gently hug her back and let her continue no matter how much she stuttered.

"H-he wanted…H-he wanted me to…to tell you…how I r-really felt." Her voice was soft like silk rubbing against itself. Kyo barely heard her next words.

"I…I wanted to tell you…to tell you that I couldn't possibly like Yuki back…b-because…I already love you."

Kyo could have sworn time stopped right then and there. His mind slowly processed the confession with the speed of snail mail. Not all that fast.

When his mind was finally satisfied with the close examination at each and every word, it went into a full blown red-light panic. No way. There was no damn way that was how she really felt. It simply could not be. That was **not** right. Yuki liked Tohru and Tohru liked Yuki back, leaving Kyo out. Kyo was close to accepting this as fact. So close to accepting that Yuki would never see Kyo the way Kyo saw him. But life just had to make everything _worse_. So, so much worse.

Kyo clenched his hands tightly around the fabric of Tohru's shirt, and slowly and gently released.

"Tohru."

Her head shot up and watery, blood-shot blue eyes looked into crimson. They were hopefully, desperately, searching for the feeling that she could not find. Would not find. Kyo nearly choked and just held her, but he finally listened to his conscience for once, knowing he would regret it anyways.

"I'm sorry Tohru." Those slowly breaking, once happy blue eyes nearly kept him from going on. Everything about those eyes always nearly kept him from saying what he really thought. Nearly.

"Yuki is the only one I have that kind of feeling for."

Tohru cracked and the dam broke.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

* * *

**A/N: Nooo…barely anything that can be qualified as humor is in there! None! Nada! Zip! Zilch! Zero! Dang it! Well…if this keeps up I may just have to change the genre. Tell me what you think, please? And remember, I'm always open for suggestions. Hmm…this was a more Kyo-centric chapter. It needed to be done though. (I wanted to too. xD) Next chapter will probably be more Yuki-centric. Probably, I'm not sure. Take this as an early Christmas gift to you guys. I'll probably never update this fast ever again.**

**Virtu-rice balls for everyone that read it through to here!**  
**--NarutoKyuu (Bleych. Kyo's feelings are so confusing.)**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Well, after a long awaited while, here's Chapter Three. Aren't I so creative in titling the chapters? Ha ha. Well, I don't really have much to say on this one. I wish I got more ideas for this than my songfics. Oh, and I try and reply to all of my reviews, so if I miss one of ya, just holler, 'kay? Enjoy!**  
**--NarutoKyuu

* * *

**

_**Title: Spork**_  
_**Chapter: Three**_  
_**Summary: Kyo knows he's developed certain feelings for a certain rat. What will happen when Yuki finds out? And where does Tohru stand in all of this?**_  
_**Parings: (main) KyoYuki, hints of YukiTohru and KyoTohru**_  
_**Rating: Teen**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance (Hmm…not much in this one, really. Darn.)**_  
_**Warnings: Slight shonen-ai, some cursing, maybe some slight OOCness**_  
_**Disclaimer: If you think I own any of the characters used, you must be deranged.

* * *

**_

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

The following morning everyone was a little more on edge. Tohru's normally cheerful movements were dampened and slow. Her smiles were strained and her voice wavered every now and then.

Kyo, noticing the changes in Tohru, immediately felt guilt obliterating him into microscopic pieces.

Yuki, noticing the changes in both his friends, was more irritable than normal. In the morning at the house, all the way to school, half-way into the school day, he had already yelled at Kyo more times than in the last week; which was really saying something.

So now they were back on the road back home. In contrast to that morning, everyone was quiet. Quiet like they had used up all their speech for the day and could not make words if they tried.

Tohru was frayed and her mood was put down even more by the constant fighting between Yuki and Kyo.

Kyo felt dead. His guilt had managed to squish him into nothingness, and Yuki's yelling did not really help. It only made it worse.

Yuki was more than annoyed at Kyo for not telling him what he did to make Tohru like this.

At the fork in the road, they bade each other silent good-byes and Tohru left the boys to walk to her own household.

It was good Shigure was out of the house somewhere else and that Hatori had a job to attend to. So much tension had built up between the two that once they entered through the doors, another argument started once more.

"You're despicable," Yuki said in a low voice.

"Tell me something new," Kyo drawled, his temper rising once more.

"I know."

Kyo stopped scrolling through his mental list of comebacks. Yuki knew? "Know what?"

"I heard what you said to Tohru. Through the door."

Kyo blinked. No. No. **No. **"Yeah? And what was that?"

Yuki's amethyst eyes flamed in a glare. "How could you? How could you?!" he nearly screamed.

"Yuki–"

"Honestly, Kyo! Don't you know an opportunity when it smacks you in the face?" Yuki was more than furious. He was more than outraged. There was really no word that could amount to what he felt right now. "Tohru gives you her heart and you break it. You smash it into a million pieces."

"So you're saying it's better to have led her on?" Kyo asked, yelling. "I was being honest! Don't you think it would be worse if she found out on her own, and found out she was following a false hope?!"

Yuki was shaking his head slowly. He was beyond the edge of frustration. He had jumped off the cliff with a hundred-ton weight tied to him. He was on the verge of tears from that frustration. "I'm not worth it. I'm not worth it. I don't know what you see in me, but I'm not worth her, Kyo. I'm not." His voice grew softer and softer until it trailed off into nothing.

"Yuki."

No response.

"_Yuki._"

Yuki had fallen into a deep reverie into where he was on the edge of thinking so much he was not at all. He just could not see how Kyo could choose him over Tohru. The girl was more than he would ever be. She was amazing. Yet Kyo obviously saw something better in Yuki. Something Yuki obviously could not see in himself. All of this was driving Yuki insane.

"Hey, Yuki! Snap out of it!" Kyo near screamed.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled. He had not meant to yell. It was just that overwhelming feeling he had, it was engulfing him and suffocating him.

"Forgive me for caring, damn rat," Kyo spat out, and stalked off to his room.

Yuki stood there for a while, and then slowly went into his own room. He closed the door and curled up into his bed, grabbing hold of a pillow and squeezing the feathers out of it. Kyo, in his own words, had said to Yuki exactly what he had two weeks before.

So that was it. Kyo had been jealous of Tohru, and when Yuki had tried to find this out, Kyo took his anger out on anything that dared talk to him. That usually being Yuki. And then when Tohru had gone to Kyo at Shigure's request, the man's whole plan had backfired horribly.

Now all three of them were left frustrated, confused, and in Kyo's case, guilt-ridden. Of course, Yuki could not possibly tell how much guilt Kyo had pressuring him, and how much it hurt when Yuki reminded him of it.

Yuki stared blankly at his black computer monitor. The one thing Yuki could not find an answer to was _why _Kyo liked him over Tohru. In his mind's eye, Tohru was a much better, honest, loving, all-around-fabulous person than he would _ever _hope to be. And yet Kyo still stuck by him. And that left him confused and frustrated at how Kyo could possibly turn away such a pure girl's heart. Turn away the very thing Yuki yearned for. Turn it away and crush it in the process.

Yuki stuffed his face into the pillow in his lap and screamed his frustration out. And once he was out of breath and gasping for the much missed oxygen, he still did not move his head. He figured this would be a nice way to die. Rather than face any more of this confusion and heartache, why not just remove it?

He heard his door open, and yet he did not move. His mind was getting fuzzy and his lungs screamed for more air.

"Yuki, you idiot!"

Such a familiar voice. Strong arms yanked him away from the suffocating pillow and tossed the offending cushion into the opposite wall.

"Breathe, damn you, breathe!"

And breathe Yuki did. It was a lot more rational to his mind instead of holding his breath, seeing as his body needed the air around him to live.

Once he came to his senses again, he stared at Kyo. And stared. And stared for a little while longer.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Kyo yelled.

"No need to yell. I'm not deaf."

Kyo growled. "Were you honestly trying to kill yourself?"

Yuki did not reply.

Crimson eyes widened. "You idiot. You _idiot. You_ _stupid idiot._ Why did you have to go and do that?"

Yuki blinked.

"People still care about you, you know?! Damn life still has more to give you! You know that!"

"So? This life is more trouble than it's worth. All this confusion. Tell me, Kyo, why?" Yuki's voice was flat. Dead.

There was a silence as Kyo thought.

"Honestly? I don't know."

Yuki scoffed. "You see? All these questions and no valid answers. Get out."

"Don't kill yourself." Kyo commanded, as he got off of the bed.

"I won't make any promises."

Kyo glared and left, closing the door behind him with a bang. Yuki lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while. He suddenly pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open and dialed a number he knew all too well.

One two three ring. One two three ring. One two three ring.

"Yuki?" a quiet voice asked. It was shaking, as if scared.

"Tohru? Tohru, are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine, Yuki. But thank you for worrying. It makes me feel glad." He could hear the weak smile she gave him through the phone.

"Sure?"

"Mhm! Are you okay? You weren't yourself today."

"I'm fine. I just had a few things on my mind is all."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school then, alright?"

"Okay. Rest well, Tohru." He had almost said those three words. But then he held himself, not sure how Tohru would react, hearing those words from the wrong person.

He hung up and sat up. He went back downstairs, grabbed his bag that he had taken off and flung at the wall in anger and went back into his room. Yuki then went to his desk, pulled out his mass of books and started on homework. He desperately wanted to drown out the puzzlement of that day and the day prior, and so he did, plunging into mind numbing arithmetic.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

"Yuki, Kyo, who's making dinner?" Shigure called up the stairs. It was a few hours later and the boy's had mostly simmered down into brooding again.

"Are you honestly asking if Yuki'll cook?" Kyo's voice trailed down the stairs.

"I would, if you'd appreciate the nutritious value of charcoal burnt food," Yuki replied (quite sarcastically) from his room.

"Oh fine. Want me to cook?" Shigure asked innocently.

Shouts of "NO!" were yelled simultaneously.

Kyo ran down the stairs and said, "I'll do it."

Shigure grinned and said, "That's a good boy."

Kyo sighed and left into the kitchen to make do with whatever they had.

A few minutes later, Yuki emerged from his room and walked down the stairs as well. "Will Hatori be joining us?"

"I'm afraid not. He said he would be working overtime."

Yuki nodded and trailed into the kitchen. He stood next to Kyo who was washing some rice and asked softly, "Do you need help?"

Kyo smirked and said, "If you do you'd better not burn anything. Otherwise you're eating it."

"Alright. That's fair." Yuki agreed and relieved Kyo of the rice.

They worked in silence for a while. Kyo and Yuki were no longer tense and one millimeter from yelling at each other. They were no longer even sending each other small glares. There was an air of contentment in that house at that moment. And everything looked like it would be okay.

"Kyo," Yuki addressed, as the other was pan-frying some chicken.

"Mhm?"

"We really need to talk."

"A little late is better than never," Kyo agreed.

An awkward silence fell onto the kitchen. Yuki watched as Kyo threw in various spices and herbs he was never aware they owned. He watched until the question finally burst from him.

"Why me, Kyo? _Why_?"

When Kyo kept quiet Yuki got irritated. He tried to keep it from showing. "Look. This will never be solved if we don't get this straightened out. I think you know that."

"I do. But this is like asking why you like Tohru."

Yuki understood the implied meaning. It was as clear as it would have been if Kyo had asked straight out. The question was whether Yuki would answer or not.

Hesitantly, Yuki answered. "Tohru, she's amazing. Even though she's lost her mother, she kept on going." Yuki was terribly uncomfortable telling this to Kyo, but he knew he had to get it out. He shifted nervously before continuing. "She's so bright and happy; you can't help but find yourself smiling along with her. And she just has a way in where she can be understanding and tell you _just _what you needed to hear. She's always eager to help in any way she can. She's…the most beautiful person I have ever seen. In both terms," he trailed off.

Kyo turned the burner off and looked at Yuki. Yuki had his eyes averted to the floor.

"I just don't understand. I don't understand how I could be better than Tohru," Yuki muttered into the silence.

"You know…she once told me that it's easier to see good qualities in others than yourself. So sometimes…sometimes you need someone else to tell you."

Yuki spoke quietly into the fragile calm. "Tell me why then. Why you can turn away a heart I find so much better than mine. Turn it away for mine."

The tense silence was broken by Shigure. He walked in the room, took some food, and left. Most likely to his room to "write." He only stopped to turn his head around and say, "Don't you dare ruin my kitchen."

And there went the moment, flying away like if you shot a bird. Or swatted a fly.

They both turned to look at the food as if they had not prepared it themselves. They then both decided they were quite hungry. They then both decided their "talk" would continue later. Soon, both knew Kyo was not getting out of it just yet, but just not now. They had their stomachs to attend to after all.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

* * *

**A/N: Well, I apologize for cutting it off so strangely and abruptly, but this was getting too long for my taste. Yeah, yeah, I suppose you wouldn't complain if it were longer, but…I have to get this out **_**sometime **_**right? Well, tell me what you think, 'kay? Chocolates and candy canes to my lovely reviewers and readers! Tell me if you catch any mistakes as well okay? I'm not really a grammar guru.**  
**--NarutoKyuu**  
**(PS) And well, I'm not exactly writing this all out onto a concrete plot. (TT;;;) So…it may take a while for chapters to be sent out. I don't want this to be too short, but not too long either. I wanna see if I can make it to five chapters.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Well…here's Chapter Four. I don't really have much to say again. I dunno. I think my few glorious weeks of glorious creativity have come to an end. I'll try and post though. Really. Maybe, just maybe, I can finish this before I turn fourteen. (Deadline: April 6) And maybe, just maybe, this'll be at least five chapters long. Yes…considering this is Chapter Four already, I doubt that'll be very hard to do.**  
**--NarutoKyuu

* * *

**

_**Title: Spork**_  
_**Chapter: Four**_  
_**Summary: Kyo knows he's developed certain feelings for a certain rat. What will happen when Yuki finds out? And where does Tohru stand in all of this?**_  
_**Pairings: (main) KyoYuki, there are traces of YukiTohru and KyoTohru in here**_  
_**Rating: Teen**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance (Remember, if you ever suspect this needs changing, just shout out)**_  
_**Warnings: hints at shonen-ai (but really, can anyone see much of it right now? Give me a show of hands), some cursing, maybe some OOCness**_  
_**Disclaimer: I for one don't believe I own Fruits Basket. Not that I'm aware of anyways. Please continue.

* * *

**_xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

The next day everyone seemed extremely relaxed. Well, compared to the last couple of weeks, mostly any situation would seem like it was going just peachy. In an odd, perverse way, Kyo had found comfort in knowing why exactly Yuki liked (loved?) Tohru as much as he did. So of course his nervousness was _not _(for the first time in weeks) due to the fact he was tense and ready to spring the moment Yuki opened his mouth. Nope, not at all. His nervousness came in the fact that Yuki would be looking for an explanation soon. And Kyo had yet to formulate one.

Needless to say, Kyo was as confused as anyone as to why he liked his life-long friend so. He had provided a very good argument. Just _what _about Yuki was so much better than Tohru? _What _was worth crushing the happy, kind girl? As of yet, Kyo had not found a very good answer.

The source of Yuki's comfort however, was just the fact of knowing that Kyo was trying to form an answer. Just the fact of knowing that this would all be solved out sooner or later.

But still, it would be the lie of all lies ever uttered to say that Kyo, or Yuki, was in as bad a mood as they had been for the past several days. And everyone felt the effect of that. Suddenly, no one was as tense as before, suddenly no one was ready to jump up and shout and break an argument -or start one. Nope, as of now, everything was quite peachy.

But of course, **everyone **knows that life is not as simple as this. For what else does life have to do than torment those who are in possession of it? Making everyone's little bit of life go the exact right way for everyone to be happy was _not _in life's overall job description. Life needed fun once in a while, yes? Good news is that, once in a while, life will favor you and go in your way and everything will be fine and dandy and everyone you know would get their little bit of happiness. But everyone knows that in order for something to get better, it must first get a lot worse.

Of course Yuki knew that. That is the exact reason why he was in such a mood. He supposed the worse was over after the days and days of argument and so it would just be getting better, right?

No, no, no, of course not. Life still had a great deal of fun within the young Sohma, and who would be one to pass up on a healthy dose of fun? There were still some nice emotions to play around with after all.

"Um, Yuki so…you're in a much better mood than before. So is Kyo. Did you two get everything worked out?" Tohru asked.

The two were currently in the school halls somewhere. Tohru had finally asked if she could speak to Yuki privately. Of course, not one to let Tohru down, Yuki had obliged.

"More or less. There are still a few small things here and there," Yuki answered. No duh Yuki was not about to give any details. At Tohru's worried expression, Yuki offered a small smile and said, "But don't worry. Things are considerably better."

The smile faltered. There was something troubling about it that neither could place. Yuki dropped it altogether.

"That's good," Tohru chirped. The bell rang, saving both their butts from an awkward silence. "Well, we should get going then."

"Of course."

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

Tohru fiddled around with her pencil. She was attempting (key word) to complete some homework. Yes, she was supposed to be watching Kisa and Hiro, but for goodness' sake the kids were already twelve. They could take care of themselves. Besides, they were doing their own homework.

So no, watching a couple of bratty twelve-year olds was _not _the reason Tohru was merely _attempting _to complete her homework. She was stuck contemplating over the relationship between the three of them. And now she was stuck wondering who in the world ever invented love triangles in the first place. Probably life when it was bored.

It was Friday and the several days before when Tohru had been rejected had left her thinking. She had been shocked of course, but it opened her up to some new possibilities. As much as she was ashamed to admit, she had been so focused on Kyo, she never really thought what Yuki might think. Or that Kyo might just possibly…lean _that _way.

Tohru started tapping the eraser end of her pencil on the table. Ever since Kyo had rejected her, Tohru had been looking through her feelings more. Shifting through them and properly filing them. It was then she realized she was stuck in a dilemma which shall now be referred to as the "Arthur-Lancelot Syndrome."

Now there was King Arthur, better known as Kyo. And then there was his queen, Lady Guinevere, now known as Tohru. And then there was the king's faithful knight (friend), Sir Lancelot; we call him Yuki.

Now we all know how the story goes. Sooner or later, Queen Guinevere finds herself torn between the good king and the faithful knight. Sooner or later, the queen betrays her king for the knight. The good news is that Tohru is still in the "torn-between-the-good-king-and-the-faithful-knight" stage. The bad news is that this leaves Tohru in a complete mess of confusion. Who to go for? Kyo or Yuki? Arthur or Lancelot?

And now Tohru was suddenly struck with a strange thought. So strange in fact she nearly impaled her hand on her blunt pencil. What if…what if the choice was taken away completely? What if, by some odd strange shift of fate, the story was twisted around completely? What if Arthur and Lancelot got together?

Tohru blinked in blank astonishment. Sure, that was a possibility, Kyo certainly showed that. But the chances of that _really _happening? Tohru was willing to bet it was less than zero-point-nine percent.

Tohru sighed quite uncharacteristically and let her face nearly smack down onto the table. This was going to be harder than she thought. And that _is _saying something.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

"Kyo."

Kyo slightly jumped and winced inside. Silence rampaged in the house. Kyo tapped his fingers on the counter in front of him and refused to turn around. Oh yeah, he knew who was behind him.

"_Come on. You can do this." _His conscience urged. Yup, that little sucker was still there.

"_And have you laugh in my face after? No way."_

"_Have fun then."_

And no, Kyo was _not _going stir-crazy.

"Yuki."

Said young man sighed and pulled a chair out from under the dining table and sat on it. "That's a start."

Kyo bit back a retort and turned around slowly. "Listen, um…"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, looking for the all the world like he had all the time in the world. Kyo twirled around whatever he had in his hands at the moment. It just so happened to be a fork. Hold on, Kyo was nervous? Well no duh. People, especially Kyo, did not exactly go around telling people why exactly he loved –er, liked- them so much.

"I…" Kyo growled in frustration at himself. He had dignity to protect, damn it! "I…honestly don't _fully _know just why I…like you so much. But, we've known each other for practically our whole lives, and I'll probably know more about you than anyone else. It really only seems natural." Kyo started playing around with the fork. He was just one centimeter away from (trying) to carve intricate designs on the granite counter. "And well, you've been through a lot too. Your dad wasn't exactly the nicest person on the block."

"Still," Yuki breathed out.

"I finally got started, let me finish, damn it." Kyo flung the fork into the sink. Better safe than having Shigure on his case about ruining his beautiful kitchen. "You were…abused and still, you didn't choose to become some anti-social, pessimistic ass who thought the world was out to make him miserable for the rest of his life. You...you chose to be nice and act kindly on those around you."

Yuki let out a soft bitter laugh. "You don't get it, do you? For the longest time I _did _think that way. Sometimes…sometimes I even hated my mother for passing away. It was only until...after _that _time when Shigure finally chose to take custody. It was only until after that I decided to give the world a second chance." Yuki gazed at the designs in wood under the glass covering. "There never goes a day I don't thank God for making Shigure realize what was happening to me," he whispered out.

Kyo looked at the teen curiously. "You never seemed that way whenever he brought me over for a visit while Ha'ri was working late. And you know that was almost every day."

Yuki let the tiniest smile make its way to his lips. "I found that you were a person I could trust to tell you what was going on. Someone I could…trust to be there for me."

"_Bah. And he says he doesn't like you." _Kyo's conscience commented.

"_This is __**so **__not the time."_

"And I was, wasn't I?" Kyo asked. "I…I was the one who told Ha'ri what was going on. I got so worried those few days Shigure told me that you were 'sick.' Really, I suppose it could've been the flu, or your asthma, or something, but something seemed _wrong_. So I told Ha'ri and I guess he went and told Shigure, seeing as he was a closer friend to your mom."

Yuki looked up at Kyo with shock. It was as clear as the glass Yuki had been staring at not too long before that he had never thought of that before. "I…I just always figured that Shigure found out somehow."

"We're getting off-subject."

Yuki gave Kyo an inquisitive look. He actually wanted to talk about that? "Well continue then."

"Hey, I started and I want to finish. It's not like this is the most comfortable thing to be talking about."

"You swear you don't have psychic abilities?"

Kyo flushed ever so lightly. "Great time to be cracking jokes."

"Fine, fine. So tell me, what's so great about being an "anti-social, pessimistic ass," as you so eloquently put it, which gave the world a second chance?" Yuki urged.

"You just said the reason yourself." Kyo sighed. "You were able to pick yourself up and give the world a second chance. You were able to forgive life and keep yourself going. You…you were able to show kindness to the world instead of anger. And…well…I think that makes you strong, in a sense. Strong, in such a sense that Tohru will never be. You're a beau-" Kyo paused, unsure as to whether he wanted to say it or not. He sighed and continued. "You're a beautiful, strong person to be able to carry such a burden with such…determination, Yuki. And…and I…I….love that about you."

"_Could you get any cornier?"_

"_SHUT. UP."_

Yuki pushed the chair back and headed for the doorway. He paused before leaving the room. It seemed as if a force had physically leapt in front of the young man and kept shoving at him, refusing to let him leave. His head finally turned and swimming amethyst met shining crimson. "Thank you for giving me a second shot, Kyo." It was spoken so quietly that Kyo nearly did not hear it. Nearly. Without saying another word, Yuki slipped out of the room leaving Kyo to mull over what he had just revealed.

"_Bravo, bravo. You finally come up with something credible."_

"_Just leave me alone."_

"_No way. You need me."_

Kyo sighed. Was that his newly regained sanity he saw swirling down the drain?

He then asked to no one in particular, "So, what now?"

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

* * *

**A/N: Is it me or were the chapters getting longer and longer? And now they're getting shorter? Eh. So…not much humor in this one. But…at least this was shoved out of the way. But I do agree with that last statement. What now? Er…I should know, shouldn't I? Eh heh…Well, tell me what you guys think! If you review, you can have a piece of this chocolate cake I'm eating!**  
**--NarutoKyuu**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: OMG! You'll never guess what I saw at Borders the other day! Well, my friends and I went there 'cause we had nothing more interesting to do during our winter break, right? So anyways, I was looking at some calendars and guess what comic was on one of them? Uh-huh! There was a spoon in a hospital bed, a fork standing next to the spoon and there was a human doctor with their baby. And guess what he said!? That's right! He said, "Congratulations, it's a spork." Needless to say, I cracked up right on the spot. For various reasons. Now on with the story business. Uh…not much for me to say. So. Continue on then.**  
**To ****jessica****: thank you:3 Here's the next chapter!**  
**--NarutoKyuu

* * *

**

_**Title: Spork**_  
_**Chapter: Five**_  
_**Summary: **__**Kyo knows he's developed certain feelings for a certain rat. What will happen when Yuki finds out? And where does Tohru stand in all of this?**_  
_**Pairings: KyoYuki, YukiTohru, KyoTohru (yes, I'm getting lazy)**_  
_**Rating: Teen**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance**_  
_**Warnings: shonen-ai, mild language, maybe a case of OOCness**_  
_**Disclaimer: No. I don't own any characters used. I'm not even sure if I own this story. I mean, it pretty much seems like it's writing itself to me.

* * *

**_

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

The next several weeks proceeded with relative normalness(1). Considering most of their problems had been smoothed over, the previous weeks' tenseness(2) had pulled a Houdini and had skipped off to go bug some other unfortunate beings.

Now, time to bring up the problems that had poked themselves up out of the smooth surface. Yes, the Arthur-Lancelot Syndrome. Now not only Tohru was suffering, but Yuki was as well. And there lies the problem. Life did say there were more emotions to play with, did it not?

Ever since the second half of their little heart-to-heart, Kyo had been tossed into a new perspective for Yuki. The lavender haired teen had found his eyes trailing Kyo more than a couple of times. It hadn't mattered where they were: at school, out with friends, or just at home. Kyo always managed to pull away Yuki's attention from whatever he had been doing. And that's really something strange. Thankfully, no one had noticed this yet.

Still, even though Yuki himself had noticed his growing…affections for his friend, he was still insecure. Surely one small (okay, not that small) confession couldn't change his mind. No, of course not. He still held more than friendly affections for Tohru. They were just…less than before.

It did not really help either that Kyo had started getting bolder. He wasn't being so open that others would notice right away, but Yuki had. Knowing Kyo for the longest, Yuki had picked up on the slight change in behavior almost immediately. And then there was Tohru. As much as Yuki could tell, once Tohru had slowly realized Kyo would not turn to her, she had started turning to Yuki. To him, her actions toward him had changed slightly as well. The strange thing was that she did not exactly seem aware of it.

Yuki shook his head and returned his attention back to the paper in front of him. The once blank paper now had a mess of words and scribbles on it. Not one word was what he had meant to write in the first place. He sighed and placed his pencil down. Great.

"Hey, Yuki, Ha'ri finally took over and cooked something. Want to try it out? He's better at cooking than me anyways."

"Sure." Yuki pushed back his chair and brushed past Kyo into the hallway. Kyo took a glance over at the paper that sat on the desk. There was a heading on it, so Yuki had obviously planned on doing some schoolwork on it. Key words being "planned on." Instead, scribbled over the college-ruled paper was a whole bunch of words scattered across the page and each was scribbled out furiously. Odd. Yuki was _not_ one Kyo knew to slack off on homework.

"You coming?"

"Of course."

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

"Yuki?" The sapphire eyed girl asked in concern. He had zoned out for the third time. And it hadn't even been thirty minutes into the trio's study session. When Yuki remained silent Kyo removed his attention from his book to glance at him. Those amethyst eyes looked strangely distant. They were not even aimed at the book.

"Hey, Yuki, you there?" Cue tumbleweed.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Fat, boring text books were now put aside in favor of more worrisome matters.

"Yuki! Can you even hear me?" Kyo had moved slightly to kneel in front of the silent young man. He waved his hand in front of the disconnected eyes. When he got no reply, Kyo got irritated. Seriously. Yuki was _not_ this absent minded. Kyo gave Yuki a smack to the head.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out.

"What was that for?"

"For spacing out!" Kyo answered, grabbing his textbook. He shoved it in the lavender haired teen's face. "You said you were going to help us!"

Yuki looked at the book and stared. English. Right. Yuki grabbed the book from Kyo's hands and set it in his lap. "First of all, you're on the wrong page." He grabbed a large section of pages and turned them over. "We're on page one hundred-ninety-four, not page one hundred-thirty. You got that?" Yuki looked up to confirm Kyo had understood.

His eyes went wide when they found crimson eyes much too close. When had Kyo gotten so close? Kyo had filled the empty space the book previously took up, and had moved closer to look at what Yuki was pointing out.

"Do you three need anything?" Shigure suddenly popped his head in.

Kyo, in his haste to pull away and look up at the man, crashed his head against Yuki's. If they had been anyone but, they would have cried out in pain. Instead of doing so, they had taken to gritting their teeth and sending a glare at each other.

"Yuki, Kyo, are you guys okay?" Tohru asked, who had until this moment remained silent.

"I'm alright," they both muttered.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No…" Kyo answered uncertainly. There was something about Shigure's expression that was suspicious.

"Good. So did you three need anything?"

"No thanks, we're fine," Tohru replied, smiling. "Right guys?"

Yuki responded with a quiet "Yes" and Kyo made a sound of affirmation. Banging your head against another, or anything for that matter, that hard was not very pleasant.

"Well, alright. If you need anything just say. Have fun!" Shigure then quickly (suddenly) removed his presence from the room.

"So…um…page one hundred-ninety-four, Yuki?" Tohru asked in an (weak) attempt to pop of the awkward bubble.

"Wh–oh. Right. Yeah."

Later that day—

"So…Yuki." Shigure strolled in, taking a glance around the room.

"Yes, Shigure?"

"Whatchya got there?" He asked, looking over Yuki's shoulder into the computer screen.

"Stalling?"

"Buying you some time."

"Trying to show you aren't too eager." The keyboard continued clicking as the (relative) silence drew on. "Please don't touch that."

Shigure carefully set down the frame. "You creep me out sometimes, Yuki."

Said teen let out a small cough. Shigure sighed and leapt to stand next to Yuki again. If he had a tail, surely he would be wagging it enthusiastically. "So…did you tell?"

Yuki glanced up at his guardian. The man was practically jumping up and down. "Is this the most exciting part of your day?"

"That hurt."

"No, I didn't."

"Why not?" And there went the tail, limp and dead.

Yuki tapped the keys lightly. Not so hard as to make a letter appear on screen, yet not light enough for no sound to be produced. "Do you –honestly– not know how hard it is?"

"I can't say that I'm familiar with it." He simply answered. Yuki sighed. "Frustrated?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"I just…don't want to take the risk. I told you." His voice was quiet. "Their friendship means a lot to me…I just can't risk losing either of them…or both."

"Yuuuukiiii, I thought we already went through this." Could a whine have a gentle tone?

"But–"

"No buts. You know…" Shigure pretended to think. "I just remembered I saw this quote once. I can't really recall who said it, but the person said this: 'The real risk is not doing anything.' I don't know what made me remember right now but," he shrugged.

Yuki just looked at him.

"Fine, no more quotes."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'll just be going now."

"M'kay."

Once Shigure left the room (closing the door behind him), Yuki abandoned the computer and flopped on the bed. Cookies sounded good right now. Yeah. He glanced at the clock. Nine-thirty. Not too late. Yuki rolled off of the bed and headed to the kitchen.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

* * *

**(1)** **Whoa. Normalness is a word!**  
**(2) AMAZING. Tenseness is a word too!**

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry it's taken so…so…long. Sorry. –crawls into a corner and cries-**  
**Kyuu: Aha…now that she's going on like that…let me continue? Okay. Well, she wants to apologize for the shortness as well. Also, she's worried about how the story is. Is it too short? Does it skip around too much? Like how it keeps switching around?**  
**NK: That's not in the script!**  
**Kyuu: What script?**  
**NK: …never mind. Review and answer? And I apologize again. I'm so sorry. I **_**do**_** have part of chapter six written. That's good news for you guys.**  
**--NarutoKyuu**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Haaa…I figured I should start writing this…considering how long it took last time. Never thought I would use the time I have during aiding for this. Yay subs. I guess. Again, I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. I had a big lack of creative ideas. Sorry.**  
**--NarutoKyuu

* * *

**

_**Title: Spork**_  
_**Chapter: Six (this may be the last)**_  
_**Summary: **__**Kyo knows he's developed certain feelings for a certain rat. What will happen when Yuki finds out? And where does Tohru stand in all of this?**_  
_**Pairings: KyoYuki, YukiTohru**_  
_**Rating: Teen**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance**_  
_**Warnings: shonen-ai, (maybe) mild language, maybe a case of OOCness**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own. You'd think after six chapters a person would get the message.

* * *

**_

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

Kyo climbed onto the counter and grabbed the jar from the cupboards. Why in the world did people put things in cupboards where they couldn't reach themselves? Or maybe the shelves were simply put too high. Pondering this, Kyo slipped off the counter-top, prize in hand. He fished a cookie out of the jar and stuck it in his mouth. Just when he was about to put the jar back, he felt another presence come into the room.

"Hey, Yuki." It came out muffled and the cookie came precariously close to meeting the floor.

Yuki stared questioningly at the jar and then the cookie. Kyo looked back at the jar and took out another baked good. Then he tossed it over to Yuki. He caught it and shifted uncomfortably as the other teen returned the jar.

Kyo finally removed the cookie as he turned to look at Yuki. "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at him pointedly. "You've been spacey a lot lately."

"Oh…You noticed?"

"No duh."

Awkward…

--

The two did not notice two other people lurking just around the doorway.

"I can't believe you got me to sit here," Hatori muttered.

"I told you I could do this by myself." They were whispering. Of course they wanted to remain hidden. Shigure turned to look at his friend and grinned. "That proves that you're a bit curious, doesn't it?"

"Nope."

Shigure sniffed and turned his attention back to the kitchen. "Oh!" He made to move into the room, obviously up to something.

Hatori calmly grabbed Shigure and pulled him back over. "No."

"Why?" He whined. Pull out the big guns. (The kicked puppy on the street look.)

Hatori ignored the (fake) look. "Do you want to make it worse?"

"Of course not!"

"Keep it down."

"Well?"

"If you don't want to make it worse, don't do whatever you were thinking about doing."

"Shh. They're talking again." How convenient.

--

Yuki shook his head and turned to leave. "I can't do this."

Kyo furrowed his brow in confusion. "Can't do what?"

"Never mind. Thanks." Yuki ran off out of the room.

"Wait, Yuki!" Kyo ran out of the room and up the stairs. "Thanks for what?!"

--

"Well that went swell," Shigure commented, turning to face Hatori.

"It could have gone worse."

"But it could have also gone _better_."

"Could have."

"You're no fun to argue with," Shigure complained.

"Is it because you never win?"

"N–yeah," he admitted shyly.

"Well, I'm going to go make sure Kyo doesn't break the door down." Hatori then left and walked up the stairs.

What he saw was the complete opposite of what he expected. The hallway was empty. Hatori curiously went down the hallway and slowly opened the doorway to Kyo's room. The teen was sitting at a desk in the far right corner, doing what seemed to be homework.

"Kyo, are you alright?"

He visibly jumped at the sudden voice. Kyo quickly regained his composure and replied. "What makes you think I'm not alright?"

Hatori gave a slight shrug, deciding to stay near the doorway. "I heard you and Yuki." More like eavesdropped, but Kyo didn't need to know that.

Crimson eyes shifted just to the right of Hatori, so he was staring at wall instead of human.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Kyo shook his head. "No." Of course there was.

"Okay."

"Ha'ri, wait. Umm…Do you…do you know anything about it?" Kyo asked hesitantly as Hatori moved to exit.

"No." He didn't turn his head. "I suspect Shigure does though." He exited the room.

Kyo blinked. He slowly turned back to his homework and stared at the paper. Huh.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

"I have…something to tell everyone." Hatori was hesitant? To the bomb shelters everyone!

"Yeah?" Kyo prompted.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay. There's going to be a new hospital opening, and I was told I would be needed there."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Yuki asked. Shigure was being oddly silent.

"Yes…but…it's cross-country. We're going to have to move."

Remember the bomb shelter? Here was the bomb. "What?!" Kyo stood up and nearly knocked the chair down. He tried to calm himself down. "When?"

"Saturday." Hatori averted his eyes (and ears).

"Two days from now?!" So much for calming down. "You were planning to tell us now?!"

"Well, he's been planning to tell you guys for quite some time." Shigure explained.

"Not helping," Hatori coughed.

"But why would I have to go?" Kyo asked. It was painfully obvious that he was in mild (extreme) distress. Kyo blinked. "No, no! I didn't mean what it sounds like! It's just…just…so short-notice. And well…" Kyo looked like he could run a marathon right now.

"I'm sorry, Kyo." Make that two.

"Just…just…I'll…" He let out a breath in frustration, ran a hand through orange hair, tugged at it furiously (to the point of tearing it out), and left the room. He stumbled over his chair and knocked it over this time in his haste to get out.

Yuki stood up and righted the chair. "I'll go." He left the room and bolted up the stairs. As he approached the door to Kyo's room he slowed hesitantly. He reached uncertainly to the doorknob and turned it. He peered into the dark room and instantly knew Kyo was not in there.

Yuki backed out and gently closed the door. Where next...Right. He flew back down the stairs and went to the back of the house. He slid the glass door to the side and stepped out. Their backyard was like a mini-rainforest. Except there was lush green grass on the ground. And right now Kyo was busy bruising a poor tree.

Yuki shook his head and silently walked up to the other teen. "Kyo."

Kyo tensed and turned around and launched a fist at the intruder. Yuki calmly blocked the attack. Oops. His faced flushed more than it had been and Kyo took back his hand while inspecting the grass. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright."

Kyo fidgeted and turned away, turning to inspect a tree. Hey look, ants. "It's just that…there're a couple of things I still need to do…" he said quietly.

Yuki raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but opted to remain silent.

"I'll just…I'll just head to my room now," Kyo informed almost silently and rushed out of there.

"Kyo, w-wait!" Yuki called out.

He stopped, nearly skidding into the door. "…Yeah?"

It was Yuki's turn to feel nervous. "Never mind…I can't."

Kyo barely kept his groan in. Not that again. "Can't do _what_, Yuki?"

"Tell you."

"…Tell me what?" Kyo was starting to worry.

"That…that I don't like Tohru as much as I used to." Yuki was slowly inching his way towards the entrance back into the house. Kyo had a confused look on his face. "You don't…get it do you?"

"No, not really."

A couple more inches and he would be home free! "Never mind then. You'll figure it out." Yuki turned tail and went into the house.

The rat got away from the cat again.

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

Three weeks and three days. It had been three weeks and three days since Hatori and Kyo had moved. Everyone was doing fine, keeping together. Yuki and Tohru had even gotten together for a while. Oddly, both of them had felt it was wrong with Kyo so far away and all, and a couple of weeks into it they had both agreed it was too strange and had broken up. Another intersting bit of information on that was that Kyo was never really informed on it at all. Everyone seemed to silently agree it was for the best. The good thing was that things never grew awkward between Yuki and Tohru after the break up (minus the very occasional awkward silences). So the last week or so had gone by with nothing exciting happening at all. Another word to describe the past week would be boring. And so when Yuki entered the doorway of his home that Friday, he never expected anything remotely as interesting as a letter for him coming from the mailbox.

"Yuki! There's a letter for you!" Shigure called out as the teen was entering the house.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." He held out the letter to Yuki. "Look at the address."

Yuki took the envelope and looked at it. It was…heavier than an average letter would be. There were two stamps placed on the envelope. He finally looked at the return address. Amethyst eyes widened and he rushed up to his room.

"I'll give him five before I call," Shigure said to himself and turned back to the pile of envelopes and papers.

Yuki placed his backpack by the door before sitting on the edge of his bed and opening the envelope. The first thing he noticed, and took out, was an odd piece of silverware. The utensil resembled a spoon, but had four, short prongs at the end. After inspecting it, he placed it to the side and went to the letter.

_Hey, Yuki,_

_So…it's been a while. How's it been going? Well, I met this guy, Ritsu and he's…weird. He apologizes for _everything_ he does. Seriously. It gets really, really annoying. But…I guess he isn't too bad. He's a nice guy…generally. If you get past the apologizing. Yeah…Okay…well, the next part…Ha'ri's forcing me to write. ("I won't get to leave my room otherwise.") Okay. You remember that list Shigure and Ayame made, right? Okay. Well, you saw that weird little spoon thing, right? It's called a spork. Like…a spoon and a fork combined. So…yeah, I'll just let you work that one out. Oh hey, we never needed to before, but give me your e-mail. That'll be much faster than this. Okay. Well…Hopefully I can see you some time soon._

_Kyo_

_PS– You never did tell me what you couldn't tell me. Just reminding you._

It didn't take Yuki long to understand what Kyo had been implying with the spork. He picked up the odd, little, metal utensil and looked at it again. And then he allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Yuki quickly made his way down the stairs.

"Shigure–"

"On it," Shigure had already dialed the phone and had it to his ear.

"You guys planned this!" Yuki said accusingly.

"Not all of it." Shigure corrected as he listened to the phone ring. "The hospital was just a terrific chance, like it was fate or something, and we built up on that."

"You guys are so dead."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, not me."

Shigure became frightened. So frightened he didn't hear Kyo pick up. Yuki smirked, plucked the phone from Shigure's grasp and proceeded to take it from there. "Guess what Shigure and Hatori did." The man sitting at the table started writing out his last will and testament.

_Fin._

xspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxsporkx

* * *

**A/N: Spork is finished!!!! Happy little ending for y'all! I hope it wasn't too predictable…I mean, I came up with the brilliant idea of how to end Spork while I was taking a shower. I'm quite happy with it really. Huh.** **Okay, well, review please! And if any of you out there are interested, I've started writing a multi-chapter SasuNaru. (-cough-) Thank you everyone who's stuck by this story for these three months.**  
**--NarutoKyuu**


	7. Regarding the Sequel

**A/N: Okay, I finally typed up the first chapter of the sequel to Spork. I'm gonna put it up right after this. Happy Chinese New Year's you guys and enjoy! For those who are interested, here's a listing of what's to come in the Year of the Rat 2008. I needed to add **_**something**_** else.**  
**--NarutoKyuu****

* * *

**(Note: This was sent to me through e-mail from my mom. I did not make any of this and it is owned by whoever made this. Thank you.)

**--Chinese New Year of the Yang Earth Rat 2008 "Wu Zhi"--**

Chinese New Year is the longest and most important celebration in the Chinese calendar. The Chinese year 4706 begins on February 7, 2008

Though the Western rat is reviled as little more than a bottom-dwelling disease carrier, this animal is viewed much differently in the East. The Eastern rat is revered for its quick wits and its ability to accrue and hold on to items of value; rats are considered a symbol of good luck and wealth in both China and Japan. Clever and quick-witted, the Rat of the Chinese Zodiac is utterly disarming to boot. Possessed of excellent taste, this Sign flaunts its style at every turn. Its natural charm and sharp, funny demeanor make it an appealing friend for almost anyone. The Rat likes to know who is on its side and will treat its most loyal friends with an extra measure of protection and generosity.

Behind that sweet smile, though, Rats are keen and unapologetic promoters of their own agendas. This Sign is motivated by its own interests, which often include money; greed can become a problem if the Rat isn't careful to keep its priorities straight. This Sign's natural powers of charm and persuasion can definitely come in handy! Although they are often hoarders, Rats can be very generous to those in their pack, namely friends and family members who have proven their loyalty. Others might perceive them as quick-tempered and sharp-tongued, but never boorish. Verbal jousting is a great pleasure for the Rat, a Sign that everyone around will quickly learn either to love or to hate.

Rats enjoy being on the outside looking in, as the outside affords a view into the inner workings of a system or situation. The Rat's keen mind always seeks out new knowledge, to be stored away for future use. This ever-curious Sign also welcomes challenges as a way to stay sharp. If boredom sets in the Rat is no fun at all, but that isn't likely; this Sign knows how to keep itself entertained.

A valuable lesson for Rats is to learn to consider others above themselves, at least sometimes. If they can develop their sense of self and realize it leaves room for others in their life as well, Rats could find true happiness.

The most compatible match for a Rat is the Dragon, Monkey and Ox.

Let's take a look at each animal, their major personality traits and what the prospects are for 2008, the Year of the Rat.

The Rat

Rats are charming, elegant and clever. They can be a bit gossipy and prone to being distracted. They're also thrifty and very good with handling money. Family and close friends are exceptionally important to them. The Rat is charming beyond words and throughout his undoubtedly long life he will always be popular and will have many friends.

Forecast for 2008 In their own year, Rats need to make future plans, remain persistent, vigilant and above all, enjoy a brightening of prospects all around. In their work situation, excellent opportunities should arrive with an accompanying rise in salary. If, however, the Rat feels stuck, bored and unable to progress, he needs to follow through his ideas in order to move onwards and upwards – action will be a keyword this year for all Rats – it's no time to sit idly by, waiting for good things to happen. There will be celebrations, social events and travel to also look forward to in 2008. Also, hobbies or interests that may have been put to one side, should be looked at with fresh eyes as they could prove both beneficial and lucrative to the Rat this year. All in all, this will be an enjoyable and prosperous year for those Rats who pursue their dreams. May and August will be particularly auspicious times for making new and close friends and alliances.

The Ox

Sturdy, earthy, no-nonsense – that's the Ox. Affectionate and easy-going, the Ox can show a fierce temper when agitated. He is neat, tidy, quiet and studious, with a great love of his home. Music can be a great love. Family life and a loving partner are high on the Ox's priorities. A wonderful loyal friend.

Forecast for 2008 The Ox could be quite tired after a hectic last couple of months in 2007. During 2008 the focus on work continues, with excellent prospects for promotion, moving to a better position and also taking up new skills. It will be important for the Ox to take time out for recreational and social pursuits in order to relax and remember to enjoy himself. 2008 will also be a lucky year for Ox's with possible monetary gain or unexpected gifts arriving during the year. Friends will also play an important role in the year, providing support, camaraderie and fun times. The Ox is not the most social animal in the Zodiac and it's important for him not to neglect his existing circle of friends this year. His well-considered and honest advice will be sought a few times over 2008. March to August will be a terrific time for work advancements.

The Tiger

Magnetic, passionate and grand! When the Tiger does anything, it's noticed! Indecisiveness and stubbornness can mar the sparkle of the Tiger personality. On the one hand generous, on the other hand a little mean, it's sometimes hard to know where one stands with the Tiger. Flexible, honest and truly entertaining, one has a friend for life with a Tiger.

Forecast for 2008 The final months of 2007 could prove frustrating to the Tiger if he has taken on too many projects or ideas. It's important for him to tread carefully and purposefully at the start of the Year of the Rat in order to set a firm, strong foundation for the year. Otherwise, disappointment and frustration may follow. Many Tigers are extremely creative and imaginative and this is the year to use their talents. For those Tigers who are unfulfilled in their career, they may find it difficult to move. However, an unexpected and lucky opportunity will arise during the year for all Tigers – but beware – blink and you'll miss it! The Tiger's impulsiveness needs to reined in quite a bit during 2008 and if this is done, the year could prove highly enjoyable, lucky and satisfying. July to October will be the best time for new and exciting romantic opportunities.

The Rabbit

Cuddly, warm and affectionate are the attributes of the Rabbit. Mysterious and a great party-giver and host, the Rabbit enjoys being the centre of attention once in a while. The Rabbit is occasionally over cautious and can be a bit boring. He is also one of the luckiest signs in the Chinese Astrology chart.

Forecast for 2008 During the final couple of months of 2007, the Rabbit will need to keep a close eye on his finances in order to avoid hardship during the Year of the Rat. 2008 will prove to be a very social and fun year, with a highlight on romance and special get-togethers with friends. For the unattached Rabbit, this could well be the year to meet their soul mate. It will be important for Rabbits to be careful and avoid risk-taking during the Year of the Rat. Also, he needs to be aware that gossip and rumors may abound during the middle months of the year and that joining in with the whispers should be avoided – it could ultimately damage the Rabbit's reputation. Home and hearth will be especially important this year – providing a safe and cozy sanctuary from a busy and eventful year. April and October will provide particular opportunities to travel and socialize.

The Dragon

Assertive, energetic and talented are all words to describe the Dragon personality. On the other hand, the Dragon has a tendency to be condescending and tactless without realizing it. They generally enjoy robust health and tend to be very successful in anything they turn their hand to.

Highlights for 2008 This is the year for all Dragons to follow their dreams and carpe diem! It will be a happy and busy year for most Dragons with their bubbly and ebullient personality in great demand. Travel is well aspected but comes with a small warning - check that all travel documents are in order and that every detail is as it should be. Forward planning is a key phrase for the Year of the Rat! Career-wise, the Dragon who is seeking to change jobs will have an interesting proposition presented to them, making them feel valued and confident. On the home front, the Dragon loves his domesticity and this year it will be particularly important to him. Family activities and time spent at home will re-energize and relax the Dragon immensely. Carefully budgeting with money and wise investments will make the Year of the Rat extremely satisfying and happy. March to May will be well starred for promotion and career changes.

The Snake

Intelligent and highly intuitive are two of the Snake's many fine qualities. He makes an amusing and romantic friend with a definite flirtatious streak. When challenged or criticized he can be a sore loser. The Snake is very lucky with money and is fond of the odd bet or two. He is quick-witted and enjoys reading, music and occasionally the paranormal side of life.

Forecast for 2008 The last couple of months of 2007 could have seen a real upswing in social activities for the Snake, leaving him feeling drained and just a little out of sorts. But all Snakes should take heart for the Year of the Rat will prove a very rewarding and creative year for them – providing they think things through and take note of all possible opportunities that come along. In 2008 the Snake should take extra care in financial matters. Although very prudent and careful with money normally, this year the Snake needs to be extra vigilant. Regarding their career, a degree of flexibility will need to be shown, if looking to advance their career or change direction. This will come to the notice of those in a position to help. Many happy times will happen at home this year for Snakes, with both family and friend providing much joy. July to November will be fantastic for socializing.

The Horse

Fun, charming and attractive sums up the Horse's traits perfectly. They love parties and crowds and being the centre of attention. They can also be egotistical, hotheaded and impatient. The Horse is a considerate and protective friend and partner and when in his company, there will always be excitement around the next corner.

Forecast for 2008 2007 will have ended on a happy and social note for the Horse and he can look forward to more of the same for the Year of the Rat. However, this will be a hectic and demanding year overall for the Horse, which could make him feel unnerved and anxious. It is important for all Horses to remember this year that all challenges are learning experiences and his tenacity and inner strength will see him through all situations. Planning and thinking about the year ahead will prove extremely beneficial to the Horse, providing him with a sense of control and direction. It is also important to make a concerted effort to listen to and get along with work colleagues and friends as ultimately they will be may be able to smooth out any rough patches for the Horse in 2008. March and August are super times for traveling and exciting adventures.

The Goat (or Sheep)

Graceful and optimistic, kind and easy going, would describe a Goat personality. They can also be petulant and discontented, likely to throw the towel in at the beginning of a problem. They can be charming without revealing their true feelings. The Goat is very talented and imaginative and can turn his hand to most creative pursuits.

Forecast for 2008 The Year of the Rat will be a year of great accomplishments for the Goat, if he can go about things in an orderly, organized and detail manner. For the creative Goat, and there are many of these, wonderful ideas and exciting projects are sure to emerge in 2008. There will be quite a few wonderful social opportunities in this year with single Goats finding themselves in great demand! For those Goats seeking work or looking to change careers, having an implicit belief in themselves and showing enthusiasm will bring many interesting offers. Home life is also well starred with pregnancy and happy family events particularly highlighted. Financially, this is a good year, with a lump sum for a creative endeavor or a bequest coming to some Goats. Valued new friendships will made during July and August of 2008.

The Monkey

The Monkey is playful, lively, fun and a quick thinker. They get bored very easily and find it hard to settle down to doing any one thing. The Monkey can also be vain and offhand. They are ambitious and usually very good with investing money. With their quick wit and wonderful sense of humor, they are a great party guest. The Monkey's life will never be dull and predictable!

Forecast for 2008 The Year of the Rat should be an excellent year for the Monkey with a renewed enthusiasm and determination showing itself early on. Many fine opportunities will present themselves to the Monkey during 2008 and provided he spots them, it can turn into a highly successful and lucrative year. Any inspired ideas or thoughts should be noted as they could garner the Monkey highly prized recognition at work, with financial benefits. It will be very important for him to discuss any concerns or worries he might have throughout the year regarding any matter, as keeping them to himself could result in anxiousness and bad choices. Any opportunities for studying or gaining new skills should be seized. By following cherished hopes and dreams in the Year of the Rat, this could be one of the most memorable years ever, with great good fortune and advancement. August, November and December will provide memorable social opportunities.

The Rooster

The Rooster is always popular, extravagant and creative. They can be brutally honest and generally like being showered with attention. They are wonderfully loyal friends and also give advice freely – whether they are asked for it or not! Family means the world to the Rooster and they are fiercely loyal to those they care about.

Forecast for 2008 The Year of the Rat will be a varied one for the Rooster, but if he sticks to what he knows and what he's best at, it will go a lot more smoothly. This is not a year for any financial gambles and sensible spending and careful budgeting will avoid hardships. Keeping focused and determined will help all Roosters who feel unfulfilled and unhappy in their jobs. While it won't be easy to change jobs, there is a strong possibility they may come to the attention of someone influential who may be able to help. Socially, it will be a busy and entertaining year, although there is a note of caution. Gossiping and indiscretions need to be avoided at all costs, as they could be extremely damaging to the Rooster. With all of this going on in his life, home will provide a safe haven and every opportunity should be taken to spend quality time with loved ones and dear friends. April to August will prove particularly lucky, with a little effort from the Rooster.

The Dog

The Dog is wonderfully hard worker, a perfectionist and someone who loves the small details. He is also a bit anti-social, pessimistic and stubborn. They are one of the most honest and loyal signs of the Chinese zodiac and will always go to bat for a worthy cause. The Dog is a fantastic listener and his advice is usually very intuitive.

Forecast for 2008 The focus for 2008 will be on career advancement and positive financial aspects for the Dog. An unexpected job offer or change in direction will most certainly come up during the Year of the Rat and will greatly delight the Dog. With careful planning, their financial situation could greatly improve this year, providing security and a chance to make improvements or investments on the home front. Many Dogs will decide to get married or have a child this year, with love being wonderfully highlighted. As with some other Zodiac animals, fascinating opportunities need to be seized before they are gone – the Dog needs to remain alert and enthusiastic at all times in 2008. Friendship is important for the Dog this year and it may be in their best interest to get out and about to meet new friends – such as joining a club or association that would interest them. Only their efforts will make 2008 the memorable year it can be. June and October will be very happy times romantically.

The Pig

The Pig is an innocent, sweet and lovable personality. They can also be quite melancholy and over-sensitive. The Pig loves the company of others, and adores parties, gossip and chit chat. They are highly intelligent, but prefer to keep this side of their nature under wraps. The Pig does not care that much for money, but is one of the zodiac signs that is very lucky.

Forecast for 2008 At the end of 2007, the end of his own Pig year, there will be much fun and happiness with increased social contact and romance. On the other hand, the Year of the Rat signifies a new cycle for the whole Zodiac, which the Pig may find highly unsettling – they are not partial to change. However, by taking a deep breath and going with the flow, 2008 can be a successful and interesting year for all Pigs. Much attention needs to be paid to legal matters, financial details and any paperwork – be vigilant and careful in all dealings to avoid upset. Also, the Pig needs to be extremely selective in who he confides in. A lot of personal soul searching and decisions will also be made this year, with support of family and friends proving valuable and helpful. May and August will be important months for career advancement.

(Note: This was sent to me through e-mail from my mom. I did not make any of this and it is owned by whoever made this. Thank you.)


End file.
